


DayDream Saga 1 (J.J.K)

by bethturner



Series: DayDream Saga [1]
Category: Idol - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethturner/pseuds/bethturner
Summary: Cómo fans siempre pensamos cómo sería tener una relación con un Idol.Sara también lo hizo muchas veces, pero llegó el momento en el que pasó a ver todo en un primer plano cuando se convirtió en Idol.Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que no es oro todo lo que reluce.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: TOMORROW

Era una tarde calurosa en la capital de España. No ayudaba la hora ni el mes, tampoco su inteligencia.

¿A quién se le ocurría salir a tomar algo a las 3 de la tarde en Agosto?

Sara empezaba a preguntarse por la salud mental de sus compañeros de la universidad, incluso las amigas de su pueblo natal le habían tachado de loca por atreverse a salir en esas condiciones.

Lo peor es que no decidían a donde querían ir y estaban paradas en medio del campus sin resguardo alguno del sol que quemaba su lechosa piel.

Suspiró intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Podemos ir ya a cualquier lado?-exclamó alguien entre la multitud de jóvenes.

Sí multitud, eran 80 personas paradas en medio del campus.

-Claro, vamos al bar de que está a la vuelta de la esquina, he reservado- dijo la delegada.

Sara estaba que explotaba. Media hora habían estado ahí para acabar en el bar de al lado para tomar una puta cerveza.

Y no, no le gustaban las cervezas.

Ella y su grupo de amigos fueron detrás del gentío.

\- Sara, cálmate - pidió su amiga Alba.

La nombrada solo viro la mirada.

\- No podíamos hacer una cena de fin de curso y ya,no... Esto es más fácil...dijeron. Malditos sean ellos y su obsesión por las cervezas.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron. Casi la matan con la mirada cuando pidió Coca-Cola en vez de cerveza.

-¿No bebes?- preguntó el subdelegado alzando la ceja.

-No-respondio de forma seca.

Realmente llevaba unas semanas con un humor bastante malo.

Desde que llegó de las audiciones en Corea se pasaba el día entero pegada al móvil esperando recibir una llamada o un email de las agencias a las que se había presentado. Quizás miró demasiado alto, ella ansiaba estar en la SM pero optó por audicionar también para JYP, Cube y Starship.

Pero ninguno habia dado señales de vida y habia pasado un mes. Asi que en ese momento penso que no lo hania conseguido y era mejor aceptarlo. En un par de meses cumpliria 20 años y era imposible que si no la habian aceptado con 19 con 20 ni siquiera verian su audicion.

Malditos sean todos.

Realmente se gasto un dinero que no tenia para ir a Corea y no habia servido de nada.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó el llamado de sus amigos hasta que pellizcaron su brazo.

El pobre Aitor se llevó un manotazo como regalo.

-Sara, lo intentaste eso es lo que importa.

Ella se giró ,y enfrentó a su pandilla.

-No, no lo es-dijo con convicción.

-Pues no pretenderás pasar toda la vida lamentándote por algo que sabías que era casi imposible-replicó Aitor molesto aún.

-Cierra el pico si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia.

El tema cesó ahí pero no sus pensamientos. Era su sueño y no lo había conseguido, podía darse por vencida.

Media hora después su teléfono sonó.

Observó aburrida el remitente pero se sorprendió, el número venía del extranjero, concretamente de Corea del Sur.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar pero aceptó la llamada.

-여보세요, 누구세요?(Hola, ¿quien es?)- dijo ella temblando.

-네, 여보세요, 사라입니다? (Hola ¿es usted Sara?

-네 , y-yes , can we talk in english please?( Si, si , ¿podemos hablar en inglés, por favor?)- respondió temblando.

-Of course. We are SM Entertainment trainee staff. We are calling because we talked with our boss and showed him your audition. After a lot of days thinking he decided to offer you a contract. It was a difficult decision, as a non asian it will more difficult but we think you worth it. I have sent you an e-mail with the contract. If you have any doubt or you take a decision please call to this number again.

Any questions? (Claro. Somos el staff de los trainees, le llamamos porque hablamos con nuestro jefe y le enseñamos su audición. Después de pensarlo por muchos días él decidió ofrecerle un contrato. Fue una decisión difícil ya que usted no es asiática, pero pensamos que merece la pena. Le he enviado un e-mail con el contrato. Si tiene alguna duda o decide su respuesta porfavor llame a este número de nuevo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sara se quedó estática. Y solo alcanzó a balbucear un simple no.

\- Alright, then have a good day and read the document, please. Goodbye.(Bien, entonces tenga un buen día y lea el documento muy bien porfavor . Adiós.) -La llamada terminó ahí pero su cerebro seguía repasando toda la conversación, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro y corrió hacia el baño antes de que le preguntarán que le ocurría.

Se encerró en un cubículo, busco el documento en el email y lo leyó. Lo leyó varias veces. Un contrato de dos años como trainee. Ya tenían pensado hasta el grupo en el que debía debutar. Aunque según el CEO si entre las chicas del grupas había problemas la cambiarían de grupo. Además podría ser que estuviera menos tiempo de trainee. Todos sus gastos pagados como ropa básica ,alimento, casa, profesores, nutricionistas, dermatólogos, sesiones de belleza y demás, además de 20 dólares semanales para gastos personales.

No sabía si habían llamado por ella, pero una hora después salió del.baño.

Todos observaron a Sara cómo un bicho raro. Ella observó a sus amigos, pero antes de llegar a ellos paro de golpe, miró de nuevo a sus amigos con lágrimas retenidas y pulso llamar de nuevo al número reciente.

5 minutos después ya estaba de nuevo en la mesa , y supo que debia aprovechar ese momento, seria seguramente el ultimo o el penultimo momento en el qhe volveria a ver a sus amigos hasga dentro de unos años. También debía enfrentar a su familia , la cual pensaba que había a Corea de vacaciones.

Debia hacer todo eso pronto. En un par de semanas le aseguro el jefe del equipo encargado de los trainees que estaria todo listo para que empezara con sus prácticas pero que debía estar en Corea en una semana y media para conocer ciertas cosas antes.

Y además , una persona del equipo del staff vendría por ella en unos días.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido se vio poco después en el aeropuerto junto a un hombre del personal de la SM. También recordaba como nadie había aceptado lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera su madre, la cual fue una de las pocas que le dijo que la llamara de vez en cuando.

Pero ya no podía mirar atrás , se acabó su antigua vida. Sus peleas con su hermano , su padre y su familia problemática, se acabó vivir día a día con las discusiones por la falta de dinero, la desgana de ir a la universidad sabiendo que su sueño no era ese. Se acabó todo .

Debía mirar al mañana.


	2. 1.You make me begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de esta historia, en el cual Sara, la protagonista, es contactada por una agencia e inicia su nueva vida como trainee.

Las cinco nos encontrábamos en el salón de nuestro apartamento, sentadas en círculo.

-No lo puedo creer, vamos a debutar- exclamé.

-Onnie- dijo Kim Rían, la Maknae de 17- ¿Te sientes preparada? Llevas un solo de año de prácticas .

-Rian, basta no agobies a onnie- esta vez fue Im Yuri la que hablo ,la segunda de la onnie line de 20 años.

\- Es buena con el Coreano, es suficiente con que sabe tener una conversación más o menos fluida en solo un año de aprendizaje. En el resto onnie sabe mucho no hay necesidad de preocuparse- declaró Park Sooyoung, unos meses mayor a la Maknae.

-Me pilla de imprevisto, quería mejorar mis técnicas vocales antes de debutar- dije cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes por eso, no eres una vocal principal así que no repercutirá mucho, cuando terminemos con las promociones del debut podrás seguir practicando onni- dijo esta vez Jung Yeonyin, la integrante unos meses menor que Yuri.

-Teneis razón , ahora debemos centrarnos en esto. Lee SooMan Nim quiere vernos mañana a primera hora en su despacho para decirnos nuestras posiciones dentro del grupo.

-Tengo miedo ,Onnie- exclamó la tierna Maknae- ¿Y si CEO Nim hace con nosotras lo que ha hecho con NCT? Taeyong oppa es lider, visual principale, cara del grupo y es uno de los raperos y bailarines principales.

-Rian, no hay manera de saberlo . Oppa no tiene la culpa, solo hace lo que le dicen.

-Lo se, pero a veces los demás miembros se enojan con el , no quiero que eso pase entre nosotras.

-Yo tampooco,bebe , pero no podremos hacer nada si pasa. Solo nos queda aceptar lo que nos digan y dar los mejor de nosotros. Nuestro debut será en unos 4 meses, debemos concentrarnos en esto únicamente.

-Onnie, -exclamó Yeonyin- vas a ser la líder.

-No, no voy a serlo, soy extranjera así que nunca me pondrán en esa posición.

-Bueno si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros- Aunque ya quiero ver la cara de tu familia cuando les digas que pronto debutaras cuando hace un año estaban tomándote por una vaga loca que no quería hacer nada. ¿ Cuánto hace que no hablas con tu familia y amigos de tu país?

Suspiré con tristeza.

\- 3 meses. No he vuelto a hablar con ellos, ni siquiera por WhatsApp. Pero sinceramente me da igual, vamos a debutar, eso es lo importante, chicas.

Todas asentimos y nos dimos un abrazo.

El paso más grande de todos estaba a punto de comenzar.

Siete de la mañana , nervios incesables, miradas cómplices.

Su manager conducía a las cinco chicas a través de los pasillos de la compañía . Casi no habían hablado en todo el día, algo raro en ellas. El manager sentía la tensión en el aire y esperaba que cuando el CEO dijera sus posiciones no estallara la situación. El sabia qué iba a ocurrir.

Entraron al despacho tras tocar un par de veces. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sara era la mas afectada, como mayor del grupo era la encargada de dirigir y templar los ánimos, pero no sabia si podría hacerlo tras la charla, ya que no podía templar ni sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

Todos se sentaron en los cómodos sillones de la gran sala y esperaron. Lee SooMan Nim observo a los presentes. No había llegado a construir esa exitosa empresa de no ser por su mente fría y su sinceridad. Era mejor decir su decisión pronto y sin espera.

-Bienvenidas, chicas. Se que estáis nerviosas así que iré al grano. Sooyoung eres la vocal principal, visual y bailarina,Rian segunda bailarina principal y tercera vocal, Yeonyin tercera rapera y bailarina, Yuri, tercera bailarina principal y segunda rapera, Sara debes esforzarte serás bailarina principal, líder, visual y rapera principal, si tienes dudas habla con Taeyong-ah ya que su situación es la misma que la tuya , él ya ha sido informado. ¿Alguna duda?

Los ojos de Sara se llenaron de lagrimas de angustia y no se atrevió a mirar a sus compañeras, era la situación que quería evitar, pero nunca pensó que ella fuera la culpable. Decidió hablar:

-CEO Nim, le agradezco su confianza en mí, pero mi tiempo de entrenamiento es el menor y no creo estar capacitada para todos esos cargos, estoy segura de que mis compañeras pueden encargarse mejor de ciertas posiciones.-balbuceó.

Lee SooMan relajó la mirada.

-Entiendo tu posición, se que te sientes presionada y angustiada por el reparto de posiciones. Pero yo soy el CEO y yo tomo las decisiones. Para que te quedes mas tranquila, he consultado esta decisión con todos vuestros profesores, así que estás capacitada para todos ellos. Eres la mejor bailarina, la mejor rapera, la que guía a las chicas en su día a día y además eres muy hermosa y exótica. El reparto es desigual pero otro reparto seria injusto. Pasemos a vuestro comportamiento, este tema queda zanjado, es definitivo.

Yuri posó la mano en la espalda de Sara, dándole su apoyo.

-Con ayuda del staff y profesores he tomado esta decisión también. Sara , de nuevo tu situación, no hay un comportamiento que prevalezca, eres tímida pero con muco carácter, cute y seria pero sexy a la vez. Así que será difícil, simplemente no exageres tus reacciones. Yuri, eres la más seria de las cinco y muy responsable, no estoy diciendo que permanezcas seria todo el tiempo, pero esa será actitud sobresaliente. Rian, eres la maknae así que debes ser cute y tímida, demos gracias de que eres así en realidad. SooYoung eres la más bromista y alocada, sin timidez alguna, ese será tu cometido. Yeonyin, tú también eres bromista pero seria y responsable. Actúa según la situación.

Bien el nombre del grupo está decidido, es Mousai, viene del griego y significa musas. Significa que vosotros poseéis las cualidades dar y crear arte . Todas sois inteligentes , bellas y con talento, así que es el nombre perfecto.

El debut será en cuatro meses, vuestro álbum debut tendrá 7 canciones, he comprado la letra y los derechos de cuatro así que tenéis que componer tres. dentro de un mes quiero una como mínimo, podéis pedir ayuda a vuestros sunbaenim. ¿ Dudas?

Yeonyin despertó de su ensueño y habló:

-¿Algún tema en especial para las canciones?

-No, solo buen ritmo y buena letra. Sara, todavía estas aprendiendo el idioma, aunque has avanzado increíblemente. Tengo entendido que tienes buena imaginación, así que si no te ves capaz de componer simplemente da ideas y ayuda a tus compañeras. Ahora volved al centro d entrenamiento, el profesor Yurang os enseñará la primera canción y su repartición. Tened un buen día.

Esa noche cuando llegaron exhaustas de la práctica Sara llamó a todas para habla con ellas. Lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a sus compañeras.

-Chicas, juro que yo no quería esto-hablé con rapidez- lo he intentado pero el CEO ha dicho que había zanjado el tema. Lo siento mucho, no se como disculparme adecuadamente , si hay algo que pueda hacer, decidme y lo haré.

Todas observaron a Sara fijamente.

-Onnie, hablaré en nombre de todas- comenzó a hablar Yuri- al principio nos enfadamos mucho porque nos sentimos infravaloradas, pero sabemos que no tienes culpa de nada. Además, sabemos que podrás cumplir con todos porque nosotras te apoyamos ahora y te apoyaremos en el futuro. Por mucho cargo que tengamos, somos un equipo, eso es lo importante, y porque eso nos lo enseñaste tú, te queremos Onnie , y confiamos en ti.

Sara por fin, pudo soltar sus lágrimas acumuladas de todo el día cuando abrazó a sus compañeras.

En esos momentos su vida pasada se hundió en el océano de sus recuerdos. 

Junto a ellas comenzaría esa nueva de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte de la saga DAYDREAM, que cnsiste en la vida de una idol con un miembro del grupo BTS. Esta primera parte de la saga se centra en el maknae junto a una idol no asiática.


End file.
